


Chocolate Feuds and Butterscotch Kisses

by MoonlightRosePetal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, John isn't an ass, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, mary is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightRosePetal/pseuds/MoonlightRosePetal
Summary: Gabriel Novak’s mother owns Novak Delights, a prominent candy shop in Lawrence, Kansas. Sam Winchester’s parents own Colt Candies, another prominent candy store in Lawrence. The two families are bitter rivals and friendships between members of the families are expressly forbidden. But for three years now, Sam and Gabriel have kept up a secret relationship. Now that they are engaged, the cat is out of the bag.





	Chocolate Feuds and Butterscotch Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: ‘our families own rival candy shops and we’re not exactly supposed to know each other. Unfortunately, we’ve been dating in secret and now we have to tell our families.’ Decided on Sabriel for the pairing of this fic because I’m a sucker for a good Sabriel fic. Background Destiel. Might actually write the Destiel background into a fic at some point. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
> Persephone. (MoonlightRosePetal)

“You’re insane. This is going to get us both killed.” 

Sam tilted his head, tempted to laugh out loud at the idea that Gabriel was the voice of caution in this situation. Gabriel was the one who normally came up with the insane idea that was sure to get them both killed and Sam was normally the voice of caution. In this instance, however, Sam figured that fear won out over Gabriel’s natural daredevil side. It wasn’t like Sam didn’t understand it. He understood perfectly. What they were about to do was ten kinds of insane. A braver man than Sam would be scared stiff by just the thought of it.

But Sam was tired of keeping secrets from his family. He’d been dating Gabriel for two years now and it had been a complete secret for just as long. It had to be secret because Sam and Gabriel were supposed to be mortal enemies. Gabriel’s family owned Novak’s Delights, the candy shop that Sam’s parents had been competing against since before any of their children were born. They hated each other. Sam was relatively certain that their families were going to throw a fit over this. He was also certain that he didn’t care. 

“We’re both over eighteen now. It isn’t like they can do anything about it, Gabe.” Sam pointed out.

Gabriel groaned, looking up at Sam from his position laying in the taller man’s lap. “I realize that, Sammich. I’m not scared that they’ll break us up or anything.”

“Then what are you scared of?” Sam asked, frowning slightly.

“I realize that your older brother isn’t prone to attempting murder every time you do something crazy but my brothers aren’t so nice. Michael is going to throw a Russia-sized fit and probably break something over my head. And Lucifer,” Gabriel shuddered, “Is probably going to attempt murder. Do you want a dead boyfriend?” 

“Fiance.” Sam corrected. “And I won’t let him kill you. I’ll go with you and if he decides that murder is his best option, I’ll step in.” 

Gabriel eyed him warily. It wasn’t often that anyone offered to stand up to Lucifer. His second oldest brother was the picture of violent and sometimes unhinged. Not even Michael bothered to stand up to him anymore. But Sam was far braver – or far stupider – than most people. He would most definitely stand up to Lucifer.

“And then you’ll be the one dead.” 

“False.” Sam said. “I’ve spent half my life being beaten up by Dean and Lucifer is a child compared to Dean. We’ll be fine. It’s my dad I’m worried about, if I’m honest.”

“As well you should be. Do you remember what he told you when we were in kindergarten?” 

“I think it was something along the lines of, ‘that’s a Novak kid, don’t associate with them.’ But I’m not too bothered. Mom’s got him wrapped around her pinky finger. There’s no way he’ll do more than shout at me for a few minutes. And, seeing as how he’s been shouting at me since I was five…I’m not all that worried.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Sam?” Gabriel asked.

“I proposed to you, Gabe. I’m going to marry you. And I would rather not have to live in separate homes for the rest of our lives just because our families don’t know we’re married.” Sam said, a small smile quirking his lips.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Fine. But we talk to them together.” 

“Of course. Though, I think I’m going to get Dean alone tonight and tell him. He’ll be much more useful to us if he’s already in the know.” 

Gabriel frowned. “I think I’ll do the same with Castiel. If Cas knows what’s going on, he can likely help us escape Lucifer and Michael when things go south.” 

“Not a bad idea, love.” 

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against Gabriel’s. For a few long moments, Sam lost himself in Gabriel’s kiss. Regardless of how things went with their families, he was proud of Gabriel. He’d never been happier with another person in his life. Gabriel completed him, made him a better person. It was why he’d put that ring on his finger, why he was willing to brave both his father and Lucifer’s wrath. There was nothing that would scare him enough to keep away from Gabriel. Even if he was slightly scared of Lucifer. 

“I should get going. If I want to talk to Dean I’ll have to do it before dinner. Dad gets home at dinner and there’ll be too much trouble if I try to talk to him afterwards.” Sam said, pressing another kiss to Gabriel’s lips.

“Yeah. It would be wise to speak with Castiel before dinner as well. Less people are home then which means no one is likely to hear him shout in shock at me.” 

They pulled themselves to their feet and shared another long, slow kiss. Guiltily, Gabriel stowed his engagement ring back in his pocket. Sam smiled at him and gave him another quick peck on the forehead before running off towards home. Their meeting place was a total secret. It was a place they’d found when they were nine years old and had decided to be secret friends. The memory still made Sam smile. A tiny nine-year-old Gabriel grinning up at him around a lollipop was one of Sam’s favorite memories. In fact, it had been his favorite memory until the memory of an eighteen year-old Gabriel smiling tearfully at him as Sam proposed to him had surpassed it. 

His older brother was just pulling into the driveway when Sam got home. Sam hurried towards him, calling for Dean to get back in the car. For some reason, Dean didn’t give any of his usual arguments as they pulled out of the driveway again. 

“What’s the big deal, Sam?” Dean griped.

Sam rolled his eyes. “I have something to talk to you about and I’d rather not do it around Mom or Dad. Not just yet in any case.” 

Dean glanced at him, a bit more concerned than confused. Sam rarely ever bothered to hide things from their parents. No matter how much he and dad fought, Sam was pretty open about his life. Dean parked the car in the abandoned lot around the corner where he and Sam often came when they needed to talk. Sam took a deep breath and glanced down at his phone, at the picture of him and Gabriel that graced his phone screen. 

“What’s wrong, Sam?” Dean asked.

Sam reminded himself that he was doing this for Gabriel. He was doing this because he couldn’t marry Gabriel if they were still a secret to their families. When he spoke, his voice was softer. He hadn’t been this scared to tell Dean something since he’d come out of the closet at fourteen.

“I’m engaged, Dean. I’ve been in a relationship for two years and I proposed last month and he said yes.” 

“To who?” Was all Dean asked. He was staring at Sam with a blank expression.

Sam had to take another deep breath before he could speak. When he finally did, he couldn’t look at Dean. “Gabriel Novak.” 

Dean gaped at him, his jaw hanging slightly open. Sam didn’t say a word. He stared at his brother, waiting for the inevitable explosion of anger that he was expecting. It never came. Dean looked more confused than angry, his head tilted slightly to the side. 

“Novak? As in Novak’s Delights?” He asked.

Sam nodded. “We’ve been friends for…well, for a long time. But we started dating two years ago and I proposed to him last month.”

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Dean asked. “A hundred percent certain?” 

Sam nodded. “I’m surer of Gabriel than I’ve been of anything else.” 

Dean sighed. “I’m glad you told me first, then.”

“Will you be there when we tell mom and dad? Gabriel will be there too but… I would feel a lot safer about telling dad if you’re there too.” Sam asked.

“Of course. I don’t really think you need to worry about anything. Mom won’t let dad be too much of an asshole. Especially after she sees how happy you are.”

Sam shrugged. “I mostly want you there as a buffer. I’m not about to let dad say anything bad about Gabriel. Gabe’s dealt with that enough at home, he doesn’t need it from my family as well.” 

Dean frowned. “What do you mean he deals with it at home?” He asked.

“His dad walked out on them when Gabriel was only a few years old. Naomi, his mom, is always working and she’s never really taken care of him or his younger brother. His two oldest brothers have raised them and neither of them are any good. Michael is controlling and short-tempered. He’s always on Gabriel’s back because Gabe doesn’t want to work at their candy shop. He wants to be an author. And Lucifer… well, Lucifer is just unbalanced. He broke Gabriel’s legs once and threw Castiel out of a window when they were little.” Sam clenched his fists. “That’s the only reason we’ve kept it secret for so long. Gabriel’s terrified of Lucifer and Michael. I wanted you there with me when we go to tell his brothers. He’s really scared and I think it would calm him if he had someone other than me there to step in if things get rough.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I’ll be there. I’ve met Lucifer a few times before and I don’t like him at all.” 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem, Sammy. We good to go home now? Or you wanna have another chick flick moment?” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Shut up jerk.” 

“Bitch.”

They were laughing as they headed towards home again. Sam felt much lighter now that he knew he had Dean’s support in this. No matter how his family or Gabriel’s reacted, he knew they would get through it. 

At the Novak house, Gabriel was still standing on the front lawn. Neither Michael or Lucifer were home yet and neither would be home until well after midnight, Gabriel knew. They would finish closing up the shop and then they’d go out to do whatever it was they called fun. Castiel was home, though. His car was in the drive and his window was thrown open. Gabriel could see his younger brother sitting at his desk, drawing. 

Gabriel sighed and went inside, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. It wasn’t that he was scared of Castiel’s reaction. They were pretty close and Castiel had always had his back. Castiel wouldn’t leave him to deal with their older brothers alone. But he didn’t want to put Castiel in that position. Castiel had acted like a buffer between him and the twins more often in the past than he should have. But Gabriel didn’t have a choice this time. He needed Castiel on his side in this. 

He knocked at Castiel’s door, waiting until he heard the quiet command to enter. As he entered, he saw that Castiel was sitting at his desk working on the same drawing he’d been working on for three weeks. It was a dark-haired angel figure holding on to a man with brown hair and green eyes. It was intensely detailed and, like all of Castiel’s work, beautiful. Gabriel grinned down at it for a moment before taking a seat on Castiel’s bed.

“I have something really important to tell you.” He told Castiel quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, frowning.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Gabriel took a deep breath. “It’s just… I’m engaged. To a man. Which, as we both know, is already going to be enough to have the older brothers throwing a massive tantrum. But I’m engaged to a man our family hates.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You are engaged to Sam Winchester?” He asked after a moment.

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “How did you figure that out? We haven’t actually told anyone.”

“I’m friends with his older brother, Dean. He works at the mechanic shop downtown and I’ve gone in there a bit.” He rolled his eyes. “Not to mention that you’ve been friends with Sam for years and I’ve known about your feelings for him for some time now.” Castiel said, a teasing smirk curving his lips. 

“Please don’t tell me it’s obvious. Michael and Lucifer can’t find out until Sam’s here with me. You know what they’ll do.” Gabriel said, his face flushing.

“They don’t have a clue. I only know because I know you so well. Are you planning on telling them, then?” 

“Tomorrow morning. We’re going to tell Mike and Luci first and then we’re going to tell his parents. He was talking to Dean tonight so I figured I would tell you as well.” 

“I will be there as well, then. I trust Sam to keep you safe…but I would not allow you to do this alone.” 

Gabriel smiled. “Thanks, Cas. I’m glad to have you on my side in this. Sam’ll be here too… but he has a temper and I really don’t him punching Luci or Mike in the face.” 

Cas tilted his head. “He’d punch them in the face?” 

Gabriel laughed. “If they say something that hurts me or try to physically attack me, yes. Sam’s pretty protective.” 

“I approve of him already, then.” 

“You’ll love him. Trust me. He’s… he’s brilliant. I can’t wait to marry him.” 

“Well then, I look forward to meeting him.” 

Gabriel grinned as he and Cas changed the subject. He was still a little nervous about the next afternoon but he knew that, with Cas and Sam by his side, he would get through it. 

Sam texted Gabriel the next morning. It was his standard, ‘good morning gorgeous’ text but Gabriel could feel his nerves through the phone. They texted back and forth for a couple hours until Sam asked whose family he wanted to tell first. Gabriel decided that it would be best to tell Michael and Lucifer first. He wanted to get it done quickly before he lost his nerve. Sam texted back quickly and said that he and Dean were on their way. 

“Sam’s on his way.” Gabriel whispered to Cas as they met in the hallway between their bedrooms. 

Cas nodded. “Calm down, Gabe. We will not let anything bad happen to you.” 

“I’m not worried about myself. I’m worried about Sam. He’s bringing Dean with him.” Gabriel hissed.

Cas nodded. “Everything will be fine. Dean is rather protective of Sam. I highly doubt that Michael and Lucifer will be able to touch him with Dean in the room.” He said smoothly.

“Let’s get downstairs. I wanna meet Sam outside.” Gabriel said.

Cas nodded and followed Gabriel out to the front lawn. Michael and Lucifer were having yet another argument this morning. Gabriel didn’t bother to stop long enough to guess what it was about. Most likely they were arguing over their schedule for the upcoming week. That was what they usually argued over at least. 

He and Cas were sitting on the front porch when Dean’s black Impala pulled up and parked in front of the house. Gabriel’s heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick as Sam slowly climbed out of the car. He walked towards Sam, trying to hold back the urge to just grab him and run.

“Do you want to do this out here, Gabe?” Cas asked. “I think it might be safer that way.”

Gabriel nodded, unable to speak. 

“I’ll go get the twins.” Cas said, turning towards the house again.

“Oh Christ. Remind me again why we’re doing this, Sam?” Gabriel asked, looking up at the man in question.

Sam brushed his hair out of his face. “I can’t marry you if our families don’t know about it.” 

“Right.” Gabriel looked at Dean. “Do me a favor, Dean-o. If Michael or Luci – it’ll probably be Luci – makes a move to get physical… just grab Sam and go.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean isn’t nearly strong enough to make me leave you behind, shorty.” He said.

“You aren’t making this easier.” Gabriel grumbled. “I can handle Lucifer’s fists. I’ve taken him on before. You haven’t.” 

“No one’s gonna hit anyone aside from me.” Dean said, leaning against the side of his car with his hands in his pockets.”

The sound of the front door slamming caught Gabriel’s attention and he looked over. Cas was leading Michael and Luci towards them. Gabriel swallowed a large quantity of air at the looks on his brothers’ faces. Luci was tall and blonde and the sneer on his face did not signal good things for the near future. Michael was shorter with dark hair and the glare on his face made Gabriel’s stomach do a flip. Cas just looked angry. 

“Winchester. What are you doing here?” Michael demanded, ignoring Gabriel’s presence completely.

Gabriel sucked up all the courage he could muster and faced his brothers. “Sam is here because of me.” He said.

“Oh? And why, pray tell, is that?” Luci asked.

“I’m engaged to him, that’s why.” Gabriel said.

Sam’s hand reached out and clasped his own then. Gabriel looked over at him and gave him a tiny, grateful smile. 

“You’re not marrying him, Gabriel. Novak’s and Winchester’s don’t mix. You know the rules.” Michael said stiffly.

Gabriel glared at him. “It’s not like you can stop me, you know. I’m eighteen. I can do whatever the fuck I please.” 

Lucifer stepped forward, his fists clenched. Before he could reach Gabriel, Sam had taken a step in front of him. Gabriel kept one arm on Sam’s back, trying to stop himself from trembling. 

“Get out of the way, Winchester. I would hate to break your pretty face.” Lucifer sneered at Sam.

Dean stepped forward and shoved his younger brother back. He narrowed his eyes at Lucifer and spoke in a voice that would have made Gabriel piss his pants in terror had it been directed at him. 

“Let’s get one thing straight here, Novak. You touch Sam or Gabriel and it’s me you’ll be dealing with. And trust me, you do not want to tangle with me.” 

Michael yanked Lucifer back with a hand in the back of his shirt. “You’re no longer welcome here, Gabriel. I hope you enjoy the homeless shelter.” 

Before Gabriel could respond Cas spoke just as smoothly as Michael had. “Then I hope you enjoy running the shop by yourselves because I go where Gabriel goes.” 

Michael glared at him. “Suit yourself.” 

He dragged Lucifer back into the house then, leaving Cas and Gabriel alone with the Winchester’s. Gabriel let himself fall into Sam’s arms, his heart racing and tears streaming down his face. Sam held him for a long moment before leading him to the Impala. Vaguely, Gabriel heard Sam telling Castiel that he could have the front seat. 

“Dean, I need you to go inside and make Dad listen to reason before Gabriel and I go in there.” Sam was saying as Gabriel calmed enough to look up. 

“No problem dude. I’ll get mom in on it. She’ll keep him in line until you can explain things fully.” Dean said.

Sam brushed the hair out of Gabriel’s eyes as Dean climbed out of the car. Pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead, Sam looked down at him.

“You can stay out here if you’d prefer.” Sam whispered.

Gabriel shook his head. “If I can handle being disowned, I think I can handle your dad. I just hope it doesn’t end the same way for you.” 

Sam grinned at him. “It won’t. Mom won’t let him do something like that. He’d be sleeping on the couch for a month if he tried it.” 

“I’ll go with you.” He glanced towards the front seat. “You comin’ Cas?” 

Cas nodded. “Of course, Gabriel.” 

“All right.” 

Dean stepped out onto the porch, beckoning for them to come inside. Sam and Gabriel climbed out and linked hands. Cas walked beside them, glancing over at Gabriel every few seconds. Sam took a deep breath before entering the home, Gabriel right beside him.

Dean was sitting beside his father; a man Gabriel had seen a few times. He was a severe looking man with dark hair and eyes. Mary Winchester, Sam’s mother, was sitting on the other side of her husband. He’d seen her a few times as well. She was a pretty woman with long blonde hair and her son’s green eyes. John Winchester raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two Novak brothers standing in his living room but didn’t otherwise react. 

“What’s going on Sam?” John asked. “I’ve been threatened with the doghouse if I even think of losing my temper so this has got to be interesting.” 

Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand before speaking. “I’m… I’m engaged. To Gabriel Novak. We’ve been dating for three years now and I asked him to marry me. He said yes.” 

“You probably shouldn’t call me a Novak, Sam. It won’t be true much longer, I’d bet. Michael’s probably already on the phone with his lawyers.” Gabriel piped up quietly.

Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “We just finished telling his older brothers and they didn’t react very well.” 

“That’s the understatement of the century.” Gabriel muttered, earning a small smile from Sam.

Mary gestured towards the other couch. “Sit down, Sam. You’re not about to go to war.” She said.

Sam sat down, pulling Gabriel down next to him. Cas sat beside them, albeit a little stiffly. 

“Why don’t you tell us how this started?” John asked.

“We’ve been friends since we were nine years old. His family would have thrown a fit if they knew, though, so we just kept it a secret.” Sam said. 

“We started dating three years ago.” Gabriel said quietly. “We only kept it quiet because of my older brothers. I knew they would react badly and I wasn’t ready to deal with it.” 

“I’m not exactly sure why you were under the impression that I would have a problem with this, Sam.” John said.

Sam gave him a pointed look. “The first thing you told me on my first day of school was that Winchesters didn’t associate with the Novak family.” He said.

John rolled his eyes. “That was what you’d call a joke, Sam. We own rival candy stores not rival mafia families. Christ kid.” He looked at his wife. “The overdramatic thing is your fault, Mary.” 

Mary rolled her eyes at him and then smiled warmly at her son and his fiancé. “You are more than welcome in our home, Gabriel. Though I might need to have a talk with my son about causing unnecessary drama.” The last part had been directed towards Sam with a teasing smile.

Castiel stood, placing a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I am going to find a hotel for the evening, Gabriel.” He said.

“You’re not going to a damned hotel Cas. Sam and I have had separate bedrooms since he was nine. You’ll stay with me.” Dean piped up, rolling his eyes at the blue-eyed Novak.

Mary gave her eldest son a speculative look. “Is there something you’d like to tell us, Dean?” She asked.

Dean walked over and settled an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “I told you I was seeing someone.” He said, grinning as Castiel blushed. “This is my Angel.” 

John looked at both of his boys. “I tell them they’re not allowed to associate with the Novak family and both of my sons end up in love with them. No respect to be found here.” His words were tempered with a teasing grin, however, and both Sam and Dean only bitchfaced at their father.

“Honestly, dad, we both thought you were serious.” Dean said. “You’ve never exactly been nice to the Novak family.” 

“I don’t like the older two is all. Don’t much like the mother either.” John said.

Gabriel frowned. “I’ve heard a lot of people say that but I’ve never understood why. Naomi didn’t raise us, yeah. But I’ve never seen her do anything particularly rude.”

“You… you don’t know? How is that even possible?” Mary asked, sharing a shocked look with her husband.

“What is there to know? Naomi took over the shop after dad left. She works a lot so she was never really around.” Gabriel asked.

“Your father didn’t just leave, Gabriel.” Mary said slowly. 

“What… I don’t understand…” Castiel murmured, leaning into Dean’s side.

John sighed and shook his head. “I was friends with Chuck. He’s a good guy. Always has been. Not long after Castiel was born, he caught Naomi cheating on him. He filed for divorce but Naomi’s lawyer won the case. She requested that his parental rights be terminated and sued for control of the company.” 

Mary growled, a sound which neither of her sons had heard in years. “Chuck came by the night before he left and told us what had happened.” 

Gabriel shrank against Sam’s side, looking up at him with wide golden eyes. “I don’t remember much about that time. I was pretty young then. But… Naomi always told us that our dad hadn’t wanted us. He’d walked out because he’d found someone else and he didn’t want us anymore.” 

Castiel nodded. “I…are you certain?” He asked Mary.

“We’re certain. Chuck was devastated when the judge ruled in favor of your mother. He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t have a choice. His rights had been terminated and Naomi wouldn’t allow him to see you.” John said.

“We need to find him, Cas. He must think we hate him…” Gabriel whispered, looking at his brother. 

“I agree.” Castiel said, his head pillowed on Dean’s shoulder.

Mary stood up. “I have a phone number for him. He only lives a few towns over. If you’d like, I can call and invite him over for dinner.” 

Gabriel looked up at Sam. Sam looked at his mother and nodded, carding a hand through his fiancé’s hair. His mother smiled and left the room to find her cell phone and Sam bent to press a gentle kiss to his soon-to-be-husband’s lips.

“I thought I’d lost most of my family.” Gabriel whispered. “If what your parents say is true about my dad then…. Then maybe I haven’t.” 

“Mom and dad wouldn’t say something like that if it wasn’t true, love.” 

Gabriel smiled as Mary entered the room again. She was smiling, her phone in her pocket as she sat down again.

“Chuck was happy to hear that you know the truth. He has to wait for his wife to get off work but he said they’ll be here for dinner.” Mary said, smiling.

Gabriel smiled. “Dad’s married?” He asked.

“Her name is Becky. She was a fan of a series of books your father wrote and they met at a book signing. They’re a cute couple. You’ll like Becky.” John said.

Mary laughed. “The first time you met her, you said she was crazy.” 

“No, I said that the woman was bat-shit insane. But she grew on me.” John insisted.

“How about we take them to the Roadhouse?” Mary asked, rolling her eyes at her husband.

“That’s a good idea. I’d like Ellen and Jo to meet Gabriel.” Sam said, smiling softly.

Gabriel looked up at him, happiness shining in his honey-colored eyes, and Sam couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his own face. He’d never loved anyone more than he loved Gabriel right then. This was the man who had lost his family to be with Sam, who had stood by his side even when he was terrified of his brothers’ reactions. This was the man who held his future in his hands and Sam loved him more than anything the world had to offer. He bent, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s, and let his kiss say everything in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be a second part to this featuring the boys' meeting with Chuck. The third part will be Castiel and Dean's story and I'm already working on that. :) I hope you enjoyed this.   
> Persephone.


End file.
